1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, method, and program product, which support efficient programming of a multithread-compatible object program on a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multithread-compatible object program (application software, utility software, or the like) can execute in parallel a plurality of processing units called threads. Upon programming such program product on a computer, source files for respective threads, and one definition file must be created. Each source file stores source code which represents execution contents of the corresponding thread. The source code is a design of software described using a programming language. The definition file stores thread definition information which defines execution conditions of respective threads.
After a programmer creates source files and a definition file on a computer, he or she launches a predetermined compiler. Then, the source files and definition file are compiled to generate a multithread-compatible object program. The compiler is software for converting the source codes into object codes. The object code is a program described in a machine language that the computer can interpret.
Conventionally, it is a common practice to create source files and a definition file using text file edit software called an editor. When this software is used, the programmer sequentially inputs source code and thread definition information as text data character by character by operating keys on a keyboard, thereby creating the source files and definition file. For this reason, the programmer must understand the meaning and way to use of each individual source code and thread definition information. Then, the programmer must describe the source code and thread definition information at appropriate locations of the source files and definition files in an appropriate order using text data with appropriate spelling.
A programming beginner must spend much time as well as learning time until he or she develops a program. Also, the text data input operation is troublesome and time consuming. In addition, compiling often fails due to input errors in the source code and thread definition information.